A Calling Shadows
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: Tsuna masih bisa melihat Hibari mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. 'lari' /Warning: Gore, OOC, OOT, and others


_**A Calling Shadows **_

_**Rated M **_

_**Gore, OOC, OOT, and others **_

_**Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano **_

_**Enjoy the Story! **_

.

.

.

.

.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Onii-san! Kalian dimana!?" Tsunayoshi Sawada, bocah bersurai Brunette ini memanggil teman-temannya yang menghilang, ditemani sang prefek sekolah, Hibari Kyoya. Hibari tampak begitu tidak peduli, namun ia harus menjaga Tsuna jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Hibari-san...bagaimana ini? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, juga Onii-san...mereka menghilang dan belum kembali daritadi, padahal mereka bilang mereka akan kembali pukul enam sore, tetapi sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit, dan mereka belum kembali..." Ucap Tsuna lirih dan hampir berbisik.

"Dasar Herbivore...mereka bukanlah Herbivore yang lemah. Percayalah." Ucap Hibari. Tsuna merasakan bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir melalui kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san..." Tsuna segera menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir, seakan-akan kekhawatiran yang terus menyelimuti hatinya terhapus oleh ucapan sang prefek.

"Ayo." Hibari menggandeng tangan mungil sang Herbivore, Tsuna agak terkejut, kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka memasuki hutan yang dalam dan gelap itu, semakin lama semakin gelap, bahkan cahaya bulan tidak dapat menembus hutan tersebut. Seakan-akan tiada sesuatu yang bernama 'cahaya' yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. Ranting-ranting bergesekkan tertiup angin, membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Namun ia mengusir segala pikiran anehnya dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Hibari.

'Harusnya aku menuruti perkataan Gokudera-kun.' Batin Tsuna dengan perasaan bersalah.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Hei Jyuudaime! Kau yakin kita akan berkemah disini?" tanya Gokudera sambil mengangkat alisnya. **_

"_**Tenang saja, kita hanya menginap 5 hari, kok!" ujar Yamamoto. Tsuna mengangguk. "Benar Gokudera-kun! Kau tidak usah khawatir, lagipula kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang bukan?" **_

"_**Ba–baiklah Jyuudaime!" Gokudera masih ragu. **_

'_**Aku merasakan aura aneh di tempat ini. Apa-apaan ini?' batin Gokudera, kemudian ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan membantu teman-temannya mendirikan tenda. **_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Tsuna menghela nafas. Hibari yang melihatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Kau...kenapa?" Tsuna terdiam kemudian berusaha tersenyum. "Ti –tidak apa-apa kok, Hibari-san!" Sangkal Tsuna.

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, Herbivore." Hibari menahan kedua tangan Tsuna. Tsuna menjadi panik.

"E –eh? Maafkan aku! Hi –hie! Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Hibari melepaskan genggamannya. Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku tahu kau punya masalah..." Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari Tsuna. Tsuna agak terkejut, mengapa Hibari yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pedulian ini menjadi –sangat –peduli kepadanya?

"Cepatlah Herbivore, kalau tidak, Kamikorosu." Ancam Hibari.

"Ano...e –etto..Apakah kau merasa tempat ini aneh, Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna. Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"Hn? Apa alasanmu untuk berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Hibari.

"Begini...kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh...tapi aku rasa, yang ada hanyalah pohon, dan kita sepertinya semakin tersesat..." jelas Tsuna kepada Hibari. Kemudian Hibari mengangguk. "Ya. Aku rasa begitu. Tempat ini aneh..."

Mereka kembali berjalan, meskipun hari mulai semakin larut, dan udara dingin menusuk tulang. Tubuh Tsuna menggigil. Namun Tsuna diam saja. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Hibari.

"Pakailah." Hibari menyerahkan jaket hitam miliknya ke Tsuna. Tsuna menatap Hibari bingung.

"Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Suara Hibari membangunkan Tsuna dari lamunannya.

"Ba –baik!" Tsuna memakai jaket itu dan merapatkannya. Wajahnya memerah, sebab ia dapat mencium bau Hibari dengan jelas.

"Ah." Hibari merasakan rintik-rintik air membasahi telapak tangannya. "Hujan." Ia segera menarik tubuh Tsuna.

"A –Ah?! Hi –Hibari-san?!"

Tap, tap, tap. Terdengar langkah seseorang dari balik semak. Suara rintik hujan seakan-akan tidak mempan untuk menutupi suara langkah kaki itu.

"Si –siapa?"

"Mau bermalam di tempatku?" muncul bayangan seorang gadis dengan sebuah Eye Patch menutupi matanya(ukh, saya lupa kanan atau kiri#GUBRAK).

"Ba –Bagaimana Hibari-san?" Tanya Tsuna untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari sang prefek.

"Boleh saja." Mereka berjalan mengikuti sang gadis. Perlahan-lahan, mereka sampai di sebuah mansion tua.

'Mansion? Di tengah hutan? Aneh.' Berbagai macam pertanyaan menghampiri otak Hibari.

"Silahkan." Ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis, dan juga senyum penuh arti. Kening Hibari kembali mengerut atas perilaku gadis aneh itu.

"Namaku Chrome Dokuro. Atau Nagi." Gadis itu –Nagi –memperkenalkan dirinya. Tsuna dan Hibari duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat perapian, dengan gaya eropa, tampak cantik dan antik, namun tampak tidak terawat dan berdebu sehingga menimbulkan nuansa Gothic dan seram.

"Oya oya, rupanya kita punya 'tamu'. Bersiaplah untuk pesta malam ini." Muncul pria dengan iris mata yang berbeda, serta model rambut aneh yang hampir mirip dengan buah nanas.

"Terutama kau, kau harus ikut!" Pria itu memegang dagu Tsuna dan meraba tulang matanya.

"Dan, mata Caramel yang indah, tuan. Kufufufu." Pria itu tersenyum. Hibari geram atas perlakuan pria tidak di kenal itu. Ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada sang pelaku. Orang yang di maksud hanya kembali tersenyum dan berkata:

"Oya oya, tuan. Maaf membuatmu tidak senang, panggil aku Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo. Beritahu aku segera jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku pelayan nona Nagi." Pria misterius bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nona Nagi." Seorang gadis dengan baju pelayan datang dari dapur, terdapat lambang kecil berbentuk bunga di bawah matanya.

"Ara..apa makanan sudah siap, Luce?" tanya Nagi kepada pelayannya yang bernama Luce.

"Sudah, nona."

"Bawa ke sini, aku yakin mereka sudah menunggunya." Perintah Nagi. Ia kembali melemparkan senyum misteriusnya kepada Tsuna dan Hibari.

Tak lama kemudian, Luce kembali dengan seloyang makanan ditangannya. Nagi tersenyum dan meraih sapu tangannya.

"Kalian ingin makan, tuan? Silahkan." Nagi menyerahkan semangkuk sup ke Tsuna dan Hibari.

Dengan perlahan, Tsuna menyendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Rasanya...seperti besi dan berwarna merah. Ini darah. Ya, darah sungguhan. Tsuna menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya, dan berusaha bersikap sopan di depan sang tuan rumah.

"Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari. Ia mulai melihat perilaku aneh Tsuna.

"Ada apa? Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya sang tuan rumah, Nagi. Masih dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya. Hibari semakin curiga.

"Ti –tidak apa-apa, Nagi-san..." Tsuna memperhatikan Nagi yang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Sesuatu yang bulat. Bola mata. Sebuah bola mata. Tsuna menutup mulutnya, darah kecil mengalir lewat sudut mulut Nagi.

"A –aku mau ke toilet saja!" Hibari beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong mansion yang luas.

"Gadis itu aneh...pelayan itu juga...aku harus membawa Tsunayoshi keluar dari sini..." gumam Hibari.

Hibari melewati satu per satu ruangan, kemudian ia melewati satu ruangan yang –menurutnya –mencurigakan. Ia dapat mencium bau darah dan bangkai yang tajam dari situ. Diam-diam Hibari mengintip ruangan itu.

"Dasar Nagi, aku membutuhkan lebih banyak boneka lebih dari ini!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang spiky dengan iris biru langit. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ada yang berambut perak, hitam, mereka butuh teman! Dan sekarang ...

...aku akan mengambil boneka berambut hitam dan coklat!" ia menengok ke arah Hibari yang mengintipnya dari pintu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. Anak laki-laki itu menyeret kapak miliknya dan berjalan ke arah Hibari. Hibari terperajat, kemudian kembali berlari menyelusuri lorong-lorong itu.

'Mereka...gila! aku tahu itu!' batin Hibari, keringat dingin membasahi kemeja putihnya.

Kemudian ia menemukan ruangan lagi. Dapur.

"Hm...ada yang kurang kali ini..." Luce, pelayan Nagi. Tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. "Tampaknya...aku membutuhkan sebuah otak segar, dan sebuah jantung..." Luce mengambil pisaunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Hibari dapat melihat tubuh Yamamoto Takeshi, orang yang sedari tadi mereka cari-cari sudah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dengan kedua rongga mata yang berlubang dan masih berlumuran darah, organ-organ tubuh berceceran, dan kepala yang hampir putus.

"Ketemu!" Dan Hibari dapat menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah kapak melayang dan menembus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi –Hibari-san lama sekali..." Tsuna merasakan hawa tidak enak. "Nagi-san?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagi.

"Boleh aku menengok Hibari-san sebentar?"

"Silahkan."

"Permisi..." Tsuna berjalan melewati lorong –lorong yang tadi Hibari lewati juga.

"Hibari-san...?" Ia memeriksa satu per satu ruangan sampai –

KRIIET... suara decitan pelan menggema di ruangan itu. Kedua pupil Tsuna mengecil ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hibari-san...Gokudera-kun...Yamamoto...minna..." ia bergumam sendiri. Melihat tubuh-tubuh mereka dengan bagian-bagian yang tidak lagi lengkap. Namun, sepertinya Tsuna masih bisa melihat Hibari mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

'lari'

"Aku temukan yang berambut cokelat sekarang!" seru seseorang dan mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Tsuna.

Dan –

Tsuna terbangun, ia masih berada di tempat semula. Di tenda miliknya dan teman-temannya. Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya. Kemudian menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. Tsuna menyalakan lampu minyaknya. Ia tercekat.

Darah, mayat, dan teman-temannya.

Ia berlari keluar, terdapat bagian-bagian tubuh yang berceceran juga organ-organ dalam di rerumputan. Seakan-akan warna hijaunya terwarnai dengan merah.

"Selamat malam, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Dan pisau miliknya menembus tubuh Tsunayoshi.

_**Thank you for participate our party. **_

_**And this is for you, **_

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hibari Kyoya **_

_**From, **_

_**Shadows. **_

_**フィニッシュ**_

_Okeh, kembali dengan saya si tukang bikin cerita gaje, Akane. Bisa dipanggil 'Aka' tapi bukan 'A.K.A' sebenernya mulanya mau buat si Mukuro itu saudaranya ChromeAKANagi, tapi gak yakin nyambung apa enggak, ya gitu deh#dibunuh. Dengan ending gajeness gini, azzh! Aka lagi kehabisan ide karena terkuras otaknya untuk UASBN! _

_**オマケ**_

"_**Hei! Jangan disini, dong!" gerutu seorang anak kecil berambut keperakan. **_

"_**Aku maunya disini!" timpal temannya dengan rambut blonde. **_

"_**Tapi kudengar dulu ada yang meninggal disini!" **_

"_**Ah! Jangan yang aneh-aneh, deh!" **_

_**Diam-diam, sepasang mata mengikuti mereka. **_

"_**Mereka akan menjadi bonekaku yang selanjutnya, hihihi!" **_


End file.
